Forum:Side Quests
I've noticed that in trying to complete Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, there aren't many extensive guides on the side quests (and I don't mean the little fetch quests). Quests such as the Animal Collecting quest and the Museum quest aren't covered in much detail in a lot of FAQs online (or at all on any Wikis), so I was thinking it would be nice to include this to assist those that like to complete everything. As linked above, I have already started a section for Animal Gathering, however I am not sure how to link it back to the Category that I created for Side Quests (sorry, my coding skills aren't the best). Anyway, let me know what you think. :D Eltaire (talk) 13:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think sidequests, how to complete them, their rewards, and whatever else is involved, is definitely important information to have on the Wiki (especially since we've already started referencing some in Magnus articles). What comes to mind for me on how to structure this is to have subcategories for each game's quests and then, at least for EWatLO, have subcategories for the ordinary fetch quests and then the major quests. :Before we categorize we should agree on a proper naming of categories. I'll throw out a rough set of titles. Critique is definitely appreciated. *"Sidequests" **"Eternal Wings Sidequests" ***"Eternal Wings Fetch Quests" ***"Eternal Wings Major Quests" **"Origins Sidequests" ***"Origins tbd" ***"Origins tbd" :In this prototype, your Animal Collecting page's deepest categorization would be in Eternal Wings Major Quests. -Revitalizer (talk) 20:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with your proposition. The only concern I would have, is that "sidequests" is actually supposed to be "side quests", but that's just a spelling/gramatical convention. Other than that, I think the categorisation is great. :::Although the fetch quests are going to be difficult to list, as there are numerous ones, all over the place, and even I haven't been bothered to find them all. I could go through and try to locate some of them now at end game, but any prior to the End Magnus being released are missed... Eltaire (talk) 21:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm glad it looks good! My only concern is that the word "Major" may be a tad haughty for things like the Museum quest, but I don't think it will really be a point of confusion or anything. Also, are you sure you want to use "side quest" instead of "sidequest"? I ask because the potential category you linked to in the Wiki navigation bar is Category:Sidequests and because the precedent for "sidequest" also seems to be stronger; if you look at the Wikipedia article on quests in video games, a major RPG Wiki, or this GameFAQs guide, you can see that all use "sidequest". ::::I agree that the fetch quests will be difficult to catalog and that it's a long shot that we'll be able to list them all, their rewards, requirements, and peripheral details in the foreseeable future, but it does seem like something important to note (especially since it's fairly unexplored territory). If you'd like to go ahead and catalog some, that would be great (though don't feel pressured). What information do you think would be good to include? I can think of: who gives the quest, where, plot information on the quest (so problem/conclusion ect...), what magnus (or other requirement, such as with the ice sculptor quest) is needed, what magnus reward (if any) there is, when the quest is first available, and when it's no longer available. That, at least, seems like the ideal information to record; obviously, again, you can't get it all soon but getting what's available would be awesome. -Revitalizer (talk) 22:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::If the general convention is "sidequest", then I guess we should go with that then. Sorry, I'm not familiar with the general Wiki format. It's been awhile... Haha! :::::I agree with all the information you mentioned that is required for the pages. I think I am going to start with the "Major Sidequests", as they seem to be the ones that give the best Magnus rewards (such as one off Magnus that you can't get anywhere else). :::::I agree that putting in the articles the time restrictions is definitely favourable, as it would allow someone playing to make sure they complete the quest before the point of no return. Of course, again I can't go back and complete ones that I have missed. :( But I think I got a fair few of them, anyway (such as cleaning the light pole in Diadem etc). Eltaire (talk) 23:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry about it! Calling something obscure like how to spell sidequest a convention or part of the Wiki format is far too generous. ;) ::::::But anyways, I'm glad we have a plan of action! I'll probably make a infobox for the various quest types in the coming weeks and keep developing the pages for major quests. ::::::Oh, by the way, how about the optional, late-game character quests be categorized under "Character Quests"? -Revitalizer (talk) 23:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the character quests having their own category as well makes sense. Although technically there's only five, as Kalas' is mandatory as is part of the storyline. Eltaire (talk) 00:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::In fairness, there's only four or five quests we could possibly consider major too. :p ::::::::One more potential revision to our categorization: Might we just go with Minor Quests instead of Fetch Quests since not all are strictly limited to fetching a certain magnus? -Revitalizer (talk) 00:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oh yes, Minor Quests would be preferable. :::::::::Oh, I wasn't being snarky about the categories, I was just making an observation that Kalas would miss out, because his quest isn't optional. :) Eltaire (talk) 01:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::No snarkiness detected; sorry, I was having a little fun. :) Anyways, Minor Quests it is (or will be, I suppose)! -Revitalizer (talk) 07:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC)